Our goal is to discover the causes and to improve the diagnosis, treatment and prevention of glaucoma, so that there will be less blindness and less disability from this disease. We wish to continue to perform both laboratory and clinical research on pressure regulating mechanisms in glaucoma, adhering to a program that already has significantly advanced knowledge of basic principles, and in quite practical ways has improved the diagnosis and management of glaucomas of several types. We wish to continue to investigate the functional and structural properties of the aqueous outflow systems of normal and glaucomatous eyes, human and animal, utilizing quantitative aqueous perfusion and microscopic manipulation and evaluation. In glaucomatous patients (of whom a large number are under our care) we wish to continue to evaluate and analyze the physiologic, pathologic, pharmacologic and surgical mechanisms that raise or lower the intraocular pressure, utilizing primarily tonometry, tonography, biomicroscopy (gonioscopy), ultrasonography, and vascular pressure measurements. We should be able to make important progress toward our goal if given the support requested in this application.